An axial piston machine of this kind is described and illustrated in DE-OS 30 00 921. In this known arrangement the rod-like guide element can pivot in its first bearing in the pivot plane of the segmental rolling contact bearing and is connected to the rocker so that it can be displaced longitudinally. In its second bearing it passes through an extension of the cage transverse to the cage in a guide hole, as a result of which it can likewise pivot in the pivot plane of the segmental rolling contact bearing and is connected to the cage so that it is displaceable longitudinally. At its third bearing point the rod-like guide element can likewise pivot in the pivot plane of the segment rolling contact bearing but is mounted on the housing of the axial piston machine so that it cannot be displaced longitudinally.
This known arrangement enables the cage to be guided accurately enough for slipping of the cage circumferentially of the segmental rolling contact bearing to be avoided. To compensate, in particular in the case of large pivot angles, for differential movements occurring between the guide element and the cage, the guide element comprises an elastically flexible spring wire which, because of its elastic flexibility, can adapt to the differential movements.
This known arrangement has worked well in practice. However, it can only be used if the third bearing is fixed to the housing. This, however, is not always possible, for example because of space restrictions.